La dame grise
by Lunedorell
Summary: ONESHOT. La fic n'est pas vraiment sur Rowenna Serdaigle mais sur le fantôme de Serdaigle, la dame grise, nommée Juliette Lamoureux dans ma fic. Alors que Juliette apprend que son amant part à la guerre, elle se voit mariée de force à un autre.


**Disclaimer :** En fait les personnages m'appartiennent à moitié puisque la dame grise n'est pas vraiment énoncée dans les livres. Enfin, l'univers appartient à la merveilleuse JKR et l'histoire m'appartient, exepté quelques petits détails inventés par d'autres fans. Enfin, bonne lecture!

* * *

William… Plus qu'un nom, pour cette chère Juliette Lamoureux. Pourquoi était-il pauvre… sa famille, si gentille fût-elle, n'était pas assez riche pour combler les parents de la jeune femme. Pourquoi avait-elle du atterrir dans une famille si snob, si fière d'elle-même, si pleine d'orgueil… Si seulement elle le pouvait, elle changerait volontiers de vie pour devenir une simple paysanne… Pouvoir vivre comme elle le veut, sortir quand elle le veut, se marier avec qui elle veut… Oui, ce serait la vie parfaite. Mais non, au lieu de tout ça, elle devait abandonner ses amours, qui, selon ses parents, n'étaient que passagers. Par-dessus le marché, elle devait épouser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ! Un certain comte nommé Charles Potter, qui avait lui aussi fait ses études à Poudlard, dans la maison des Gryffondor, pour ensuite prendre les titres de son défunt père. La veille, lors de l'anniversaire de Juliette, son 21ième anniversaire, il avait fait la demande, comme ça, devant tout le monde ! Son père avait accepté sans lui demander son avis ! Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait tué sur-le-champ et se serait enfuie avec William, présent pour la fête. En effet, depuis quelques temps, William faisait une apparition à toutes les fêtes données par les Lamoureux, en tant que serveur. Juliette avait encore fait un caprice pour qu'il soit engagé. Ahh… son cher papa ! Elle le faisait manger dans sa main ! Seulement, hier soir… Elle le détestait depuis ce moment si… horrible.

Elle poussa un long soupire, tel la plainte du vent, le soir, entre les branches d'un arbre dénudé de ses feuilles. Elle s'agita sur sa chaise. William devait venir la voir aujourd'hui; sa bonne, dans le secret depuis toujours, lui en avait fait le message. Elle n'avait pu lui parler après la petite fête, elle espérait qu'il ait compris… Elle sortir sa brosse et commença à démêler sa longue tignasse blonde. Elle aimait tellement William… Si seulement il pouvait la sortir de cet enfer, l'amener très loin d'ici, seulement elle et lui… Ils pourraient vivre sur une énorme terre, elle élèverait leurs enfants tandis qu'il cultiverais. Pas trop d'argent, mais peut importe, ils seraient gavés de bonheur. Elle devint soudainement rêveuse en pensant à cet avenir qui n'aurait peut-être jamais lieu.

Elle releva doucement les yeux vers son miroir. Elle était si belle! Sa longue chevelure dorée contrastait magnifiquement bien avec son regard bleu... Un bleu si profond! Dès que l'on s'y perdait le regard, on avait l'impression d'être en plein naufrage, sur une mer déchaînée… Ça ne contrastait que trop bien avec les yeux verts mousse de son amant…

Quelqu'un cogna trois petits coups à la porte. Juliette sourit, c'était William. Elle se leva et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Souriante, elle ouvrit lentement la porte mais son sourire se figea en voyant William. La mine déconfite, il tenait nerveusement une lettre dans sa main. Il effleura les joues de Juliette d'un baiser puis lui glissa la lettre entre les doigts. Ensuite, il partit, en coup de vent, le même air triste sur son visage. Saisie, la jeune femme ne pensa même pas à le rattraper et alla s'asseoir au pied de son lit. D'une main tremblante, elle réussit à ouvrir l'enveloppe et prit la lettre qui s'y trouvait.

_Chère Juliette…_

_Avant tout, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. _

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire… Je t'aime si fort… Seulement, est-ce vraiment réciproque ? Cette demande en mariage… Ce sourire, si doux, mais pourtant, si trahissant, que tu avais sur tes lèvres…Étais-tu au courant ? M'aimes-tu encore ? Je ne sais plus que faire… De toute façon, ceci est sans importance, maintenant… Juliette, je pars pour la guerre dans une semaine. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, viens me voir, ce soir, sous notre arbre, à 20h00. _

_Encore une fois, je t'aime, plus qu'un homme ne pourras jamais le faire._

_Tendrement, William._

Juliette referma doucement la lettre, les larmes aux yeux. William à la guerre. William blessé… William mort… Elle éclata pratiquement en sanglots lorsqu'elle se souvenu que son père était dans la pièce adjacente. À cet instant précis, il entra doucement, sans cogner.

-Juliette ? Ce soir, tu passeras la soirée chez le comte !

Juliette se prépara à accepter, docile, lorsqu'elle se rappela le rendez-vous du soir même.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je me sens fatiguée… Le comte n'aurait pas une bonne impression de moi s'il me voyait bâiller aux corneilles pendant qu'il me fait la conversation…

Le baron Lamoureux était certes un brave homme, mais il était un peu naïf, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille.

-D'accord… je vais le faire savoir au comte… Par contre, demain…

-Demain sera un jour parfait!

Juliette sourit à son père jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fermé la porte. Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle perdit son beau sourire. William ! Pendant un instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, tout abandonner. S'enlever la vie, comme ça, sans avertissements. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva et enleva doucement sa magnifique robe grise, caressant doucement ses hanches et sa poitrine, imaginant que c'était William qui le faisait. Toutes les nuits, elle rêvait de ça… Maintenant, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, William allait mourir… Elle enfila une robe toute simple et demanda à sa bonne de venir. Elle lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda de se coucher dans son lit et de faire semblant de dormir. Docile, elle accepta. Suite à cette courte conversation, Juliette sortit en douce et partit en courant vers les champs.

Il était là, sous leur arbre. Juliette sourit en pensant à leur rencontre. Elle, sous leur saule pleureur, écrivant une longue lettre à sa cousine. Lui, se baladant les mains dans les poches, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, un air haïssable sur sa jolie figure… En se relevant, Juliette avait heurté William et, dès le premier regard, l'idylle avait commencé. C'était cette nuit là que le couple s'était promis un amour éternel… Hors, cette promesse serait brisée au même arbre sous lequel le vœu avait été prononcé…

Or, plus rien n'était pareil. Contrairement aux bourgeons qui, il y a deux ans de ça, se déployaient au soleil, les feuilles pendaient tristement des branches ce soir là. Tout avait changé, les lieux, les odeurs, les saisons, la mentalité de la jeune femme, son amour laissant peu à peu place au chagrin qui semblait l'envahir davantage chaque seconde. Mais que se passait-il avec elle? Hier encore, à son réveil, elle était on ne peut plus heureuse et, maintenant, elle suppliait la terre de l'engloutir.

Avant de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva face à William, qui la regardait d'un regard rempli d'amour pour ensuite la serrer fort dans ses bras, pour une dernière fois…

Le lendemain matin, Juliette se réveilla dans son lit douillet et prit quelques instants avant de se remémorer la veille. William lui avait annoncé qu'il partait le lendemain…

-Aujourd'hui! S'écria Juliette, sursautant comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle se leva et, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, elle courut dehors, en direction du port.

-Juliette!

Elle sourit en se retournant. Elle le regarda longuement avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-William, épouse moi, je t'en conjure! Ne part pas à cette guerre, je n'aurai pas la force de continuer sans toi…

-Juliette, tu dois le faire…

Il lui releva doucement le menton en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Pour moi… pour notre enfant, s'il y a lieu…

-Notre enfant? Mais…

Puis elle se rappela. Non… Quel geste irresponsable!

-William! Tu veux dire que…

Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle allait avoir un enfant! De William! Elle ne savait plus si elle était heureuse ou si elle lui en voulait. Facile, pour lui, il partait, il n'aurait pas à s'occuper de cet enfant… Et elle, élever cet enfant qui, chaque jour, lui rappellerait William… Elle partit, le cœur en miette, ayant la nette impression que sa vie deviendrait peu à peu un enfer sur terre.

Neuf mois plus tard, jour pour jour, elle regardait tendrement cet enfant qu'elle adorait, mais détestait en même temps. Son mari, le comte Potter, lui caressait doucement les cheveux, feignant de s'émerveiller devant cet enfant. Il s'appellerait Thomas, le nom était décidé depuis des mois. Dans ce genre de vie, pas de place a l'imprévu, on savait déjà des semaines à l'avance ce qu'on allait faire, les vêtements que l'on allait porter, la coiffure qui irait avec… Plus rien de spontané, aucuns anicroches… Malgré tout, la naissance de Thomas n'avait pas eu lieu la bonne date. Tout en maugréant, son mari avait fait, comme il le lui avait rappelé plusieurs fois, l'impossible pour changer la date de la fête d'adieu d'un cousin éloigné.

Juliette aurait du être heureuse. Son mari l'aimait, la gâtait, elle avait de nombreuses amies, aucun membre de sa famille était malade… Malgré tout, ses pensées voguaient continuellement vers William. Une fois par mois, elle recevait une lettre de lui, ce qu'elle cachait bien à son mari. En fait, sa bonne recevait les lettres et les lui donnait en cachette. Seulement, elle n'avait pas reçu de lettres depuis trois mois. Trois longs mois à se morfondre, à guetter la venue de son ancienne nourrice, à se demander si William l'aimait toujours…

C'était un jour pluvieux. Malgré la chaleur et l'humidité, Juliette tremblait. Tout le monde croyait que c'était un rhume, mais Juliette serrait contre elle une lettre… William était mort. D'une façon digne, certes, mais il était mort… En effet, pendant un bombardement, au lieu de se sauver comme les autres, il avait voulu aider son meilleur ami… résultat, John était vivant et William, mort. Elle aurait du se réjouir en ce jour, son mari était promu, il serait maintenant professeur à Poudlard, directeur de Gryffondor… Elle irait vivre dans le château. Dire que, 4 ans plus tôt, elle y était encore… Elle se força à se lever et à s'habiller. Elle mit son corset, puis sa magnifique robe grise, celle qu'elle préférait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se força à sourire, essayant de camoufler ses yeux gonflés et sa moue triste.

Arrivée au château, elle déposa son tendre enfant d'un mois dans les bras d'une bonne et décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller voir la plus haute tour du château. Tout en montant les escaliers, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. En arrivant en haut, écrire une longue lettre. Tout expliquer à Charles, lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait vivre dans ces conditions, lui dire que Thomas n'était pas son fils… Et ensuite, s'enlever la vie.

Face au parchemin blanc, Juliette fut prise d'un vertige épouvantable. Elle allait s'enlever la vie! La main tremblotante, elle ne fit qu'écrire les mots les plus importants.

_Thomas est le fils de William Rogue. Adieu Charles… Juliette._

Elle partit à la course afin de donner le mot à Charles. N'ayant pas assez de courage, elle le donna à une bonne puis partit vers la tour de Serdaigle. Après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air, elle regarda le château une dernière fois. Elle soupira longuement puis se retourna vers le parc. Elle s'élança dans le vide et… plus rien. C'était finit. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle serait heureuse ou elle serait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que, des années durant, la guerre persisterait entre les familles Rogue et Potter.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai écris cette fic il y a quelques mois, pour un concours sur un site internet. J'ai dailleurs gagné le concours:P Enfin, l'histoire est de moi, mais pas au complet. C'est en fait quelqu'un d'autre qui a supposé que la fameuse dame grise aurait été l'amante d'un ancêtre de Severus, et je trouvais ça bien comique. Surtout lorsque j'ai moi-même songé à la marier à un Potter! Enfin, reviews en grand nombre s'il vous plait!


End file.
